Аэрофобия
by Antea Vader
Summary: Размышления и воспоминания БиЭя о том, как он заработал себе боязнь полетов. Таймлайн - Вьетнам.


Название: Аэрофобия

Автор:AnteaV

Бета: Valery

Персонажи: Би Эй

Категория: джен

Жанр: Ангст, Военный.

Рейтинг: R

Краткое содержание: Размышления и воспоминания Би Эя о том, как он заработал себе такую неудобную боязнь.

Примечание: в фильме 2010 г. этот момент показан очень хорошо, а вот в сериале как-то не объясняется, что оставляет нам простор для творчества.

Предупреждение: 1.Возможен ООС.

2. Возможно нарушение законов физики, аэродинамики или физиологии в угоду рейтингу. Автор переделал реальную историю рассказанную ему ветераном Чечни, но там все-таки вертолеты и оружие были другие и расстояния тоже.

3. Ну рейтинг же. Кровь-кишки.

Сержант Би Эй Баракус боится летать. Это все знают. Он может сколько угодно рычать, что ничего не боится и просто не хочет летать с "этим чокнутым придурком" Мердоком, все всё равно знают.

Би Эй знает, что они тоже на самом деле не любят летать. Долгие перелеты заставляют каждого из них нервничать. Конечно, кроме того же Мердока, но он псих, так что не считается. Просто Ганнибал научился свой страх превращать в Джаз, Красавчик слишком привык все скрывать за этой своей сияющей улыбкой, и поэтому непонятно насколько сильно он на самом деле нервничает. И только Би Эй так сильно боится летать, что у него отказывают мозги, когда он оказывается в самолете.

Но ведь так было не всегда.

До прибытия во Вьетнам он действительно ничего не боялся. Во время подготовительного спецкурса в Форт-Брэгге он много раз прыгал с парашютом и был одним из лучших в своей группе. Но в первый же день прибытия на базу Плей Ку* случилось то, что навсегда изменило его отношение к полетам.

Эта база считалась одной из самых опасных из-за своей близости к горам и камбоджийской границе. В обеих случаях это играло на руку Чарли**, позволяя им наносить удары и быстро прятаться. Собственно это была их повсеместная тактика, но именно здесь местность особенно им благоприятствовала.

Поэтому ничего удивительного, что когда доставивший их – пятерых молодых, зеленых новобранцев – на базу вертолет отправился в обратный путь, забрав собой отправлявшихся домой или в отпуск ребят, на него обрушился огонь зенитной артиллерии. В одно мгновение взлетающая машина, еще толком не набравшая высоту, превратилась в клубок пламени, из которого выпадали горящие тела тех, кто еще десять минут назад шутил и радовался жизни. Вслед за этим раздался страшный грохот, когда горящий Хьюи упал на базу, снеся половину барака. Счастье еще, что там в тот момент никого не было, но это стало известно потом. А сейчас все, кто оставался на вертолетной площадке, в первый момент замерли, кто от ужаса, а кто просто от такой неожиданной наглости врага. Все-таки так близко к базе Чарли еще не подбирались. Впрочем, секундное оцепенение тут же сменилось хаосом, прозвучал запоздалый сигнал тревоги, все забегали, собираясь искать орудие, из которого подбили вертолет. А Би Эй стоял и смотрел на разбившиеся, обгорелые трупы лежавшие буквально в паре метров от него. Некоторые из них все еще продолжали гореть. С одного из них пламя сбилось от удара о землю и в мутной кровавой луже были легко различимы очертания тела и видны части лица, расплывающиеся, как на неудачной фотографии, там, где от удара раскололся череп и на землю вытекли мозги пополам с кровью. С большим трудом старший сержант тычками и матом смог оторвать Баракуса от этого ужасающего зрелища и заставить двигаться вместе со всеми. Но эта картинка навсегда осталась в его памяти.

И хотя ему не раз приходилось садится в вертолет, отправляясь на задание и у майора Уэстмена с Плей Ку, и потом, когда он попал в команду к Ганнибалу, все равно каждый раз перед его глазами вставали пылающий Хьюи***, падающие тела и обезображенные трупы на земле.

Он не сомневался, что кончит также.

Что из этого ада ему уже не выбраться.

И он даже смирился с этим.

До того момента, как их не сбили над Вунг Тау****. Чертов псих Мердок! Говорили же ему, что лучше облететь эти зенитки стороной. Самоуверенный псих, из-за которого они чуть не погибли! Би Эй уже чувствовал как огонь от горящего хвоста подбирается к его спине и хотел в панике выпрыгнуть из Хьюи, но его удержали, буквально повиснув на нем, Рэй с Красавчиком. Но все равно, страшный скрежет мнущегося о деревья металла, запах машинной гари, и горящей плоти, боль в поломанной и рассеченной ноге, кровь, заливающая лицо от раны на голове, что-то повредили в его сознании и он не мог уже ни о чем думать, только прокручивать в голове страшные кадры из прошлого.

Они выжили, несмотря ни на что, выжили и даже не сильно пострадали при посадке. Хотя Би Эю было уже все равно. Его было больше не затащить в вертолет.

Даже если команде каким-то чудом удавалось с ним справится – втроем на одного – все равно толку от него было немного, пока он не оказывался на земле, и то он не сразу приходил в себя. Каким образом Ганнибалу удавалось скрывать такое отклонение у своего сержанта от вышестоящего начальства, Би Эй так и не узнал, но был искренне благодарен. Позорного комиссования по причине психического нездоровья он бы точно не пережил.

И Би Эй Баракус точно знает, он может сколько угодно бояться летать и говорить, что никогда не сядет в самолет, он никуда не денется от своей команды. И в душе он рад, что они его не оставляют в стороне.

На земле.

Одного.

Нет уж.Пусть лучше накачивают снотворным. В конце концов, пока Мердок за штурвалом, им ничего не грозит. Би Эй в это верил, хотя, конечно, не признался бы даже под страхом смертной казни. Он просто сказал бы, что их единственная надежда в том, что даже Смерть не захочет связываться с таким психом как Мердок.

*Название заимствовано из фика американского автора, утверждавшего, что он использовал в работе реальные истории ветеранов Вьетнама. А вот все остальное уже фантазии автора данного фика.

**«Чарли» – разговорное название солдат армии Северного Вьетнама, вьетконга, используемое американскими солдатами.

***Белл UH-1 «Ирокез» (англ. Bell UH-1 Iroquois) — американский многоцелевой вертолёт, также известный как «Хьюи» (Huey). Одна из самых массовых машин в американской армии. Основная "рабочая лошадка" во времена Вьетнамской войны.

****Название населенного пункта взято из Википедии.


End file.
